Waldzeck
ist ein von 1820 bis 1822 verfasstes und 1823 veröffentlichtes Schriftstück des australisch-österreichischen Autors Georg Lügner. Es ist eine 27 Szenen lange Kette von Dialogen, die meist nur der Autor selbst nachvollziehen kann, der jedoch bereits verstorben ist. Viele Interpretationsansätze waren schlicht falsch, andere lückenhaft. Georg Lügner selbst verfasste jedoch ein Jahr nach Veröffentlichung eine Inhaltsangabe, die zumindest ein bisschen Aufschluss über das Werk gibt. Personen *Adolf WALDZECK *FRIDA Zeckwald *JOSEF ADOLF, Fridas Sklave *Hauptmann STALIN *Doctor FAUST *Major GOEBBELS *Unteroffizier PANKRATZ *HITLER *KATY PERRY *GRASHÄNDLER *BLUTENDER MANN *SÄUGELING *ERSTER IRRER *ZWEITER IRRER *Drogensüchtiger HANS *Der NEGER *RIESE *FATA MORGANA *MUDDA MORGANA *EINS *ZWEI *DEALER *RUDI *SUPER MARIO *BARBIE *ZUHÄLTER *MÖRDER *PIZZAVERKÄUFER 'Waldzeck (von Georg Lügner)' 1. Szene AM STADTRAND. STADT ZUGESPERRT. (Waldzeck und Hitler rauchen im Gebüsch.) WALDZECK Ja Hitler, die Zigarett' da mit dem Gras drin, da brummt abends der Kopf; es hob einmal einer Gras auf und meint' es sei gesunde. Drei Zigarett' später war er nicht mehr erdegleich. Da sind Illuminaten, ich hör'se, still. HITLER (schreit.) Illuminaten, Drecksgesindel! Die Wut erwacht in mir! WALDZECK Still. Wo sind die Illuminaten? HITLER Na suchen Sie sie eben! Na los! WALDZECK Es ist hinter mir und vor mir. (erbricht.) Braun, siehst du? Alles braun da unten. Die Kotze! HITLER Ich dacht' schon. WALDZECK S'ist so kurios bunt. Man möcht die Papiere falten. Hitler! HITLER Warum? WALDZECK Kotz' was! (starrt ihn an.) Hitler! Wie geil! Ein Illuminat geht vorbei und ich werde ihn jetzt in den Hodensacke treten. (tritt.) Wie er schreit! Tot. Schlepp' ihn weg von hier. (zieht die Leiche ins Gebüsch.) HITLER Waldzeck! Spürst du's noch? WALDZECK Weg, alles weg. Die Wirkung ist verfallen. HITLER Siehst du's? Die urinieren drin. Wir müssen auch. 2. Szene DER ZAPFENSTREICH GEHT VORBEI, GOEBBELS VORAN. FRIDA (Josef Adolf schlagend.) He Josef! Patsch patsch patsch. Spürst? Da blutest du. KATY PERRY Was ein Mann, wie ein Diktator! FRIDA Er steht auf dich wie ein Tiger. GOEBBELS (schießt.) KATY PERRY Ey, was unnöt'ge Schießerei, Frau Zeckwald, so was is man an Goebbels gewöhnt. FRIDA (plerrt.) Soldaten! Das sind schirche Bursch'. KATY PERRY Ihre Lauge schmeckt ja noch! FRIDA Drogen! Trag sie zum Neger und lass sie ihn kosten, vielleicht würke sie noch, dass man sie für zwei Biere verkaufen könnt. KATY PERRY Was die Lauge? Sie? Frau Zeckwald, ich bin eine honigmögend' Person, aber sie ist besser als jed' Honig auf Erden, die Lauge! FRIDA Drogen! (plerrt.) Komm, Josef Adolf! Was die Leut' wollen. Bist doch nur ein dumm Sklavengesindel und machst deiner Herrin freud mit deinem dummen Gesicht. La! La! (plerrt.) Frau, was fangen du an Hast ein dumm Sklav, kein Mann Ei was sag ich da, ach Rauch lange die ganze Nacht Pitsche patsche pitsch, juche! Stirbt mir kein Sklav mehr dazu! Josef iss das ein' Schimmelbrot Gib dir zu fressen das Laib Kein Gerste fresse du Kein Biere saufe du Lauter Lauge ist mein, juche! Lauter kühles Eis Josef sein. (Es brummt das Haupt.) FRIDA Aua! Mein Kopf tut weh wie mein Bein. WALDZECK Hää? Ich muss weg. FRIDA Was hast du, Adolf? WALDZECK (berauscht.) Frida, es ist nix, nix viel ist es, Frida, ein Rausch vielleicht, ein Rausch wie in den Ohren... FRIDA Adolf! WALDZECK Der Hitler ist schuld! Moment, ich rieche, du auch? FRIDA Adolf! (Pause.) Ja. WALDZECK Ich muss rauchen. (raucht.) FRIDA Der Depp! So entgeistert. Er hat sein Rind nicht angefüttert. Er schnappt noch über mit dem Zeuge. Was bist so still, Sklav'? Fürchst' dich? Es wird so dunkel. (ohrfeigt Josef Adolf.) Man meint, man wär blind. Sonst bist doch auch laut wie ein Ofen. Ich halt's nicht aus. Es bedauert mich. (kettet ihn an.) 3. Szene JUDEN. HITLER. VOLK. BLUTENDER MANN. SÄUGELING Auf der Welt ist viel Bestand. Wir müssen alle rauch', das ist uns wohlbekannt! WALDZECK He hoppsa! Halbtoter Mann, blutig! Mann! Säugeling! Dummes Kind! Ein letzt' Zug an der Zigarre geschwind? Schöne Welt! Tschüs! GRASHÄNDLER Meine Herren, Grase billig bei mir einzukaufen, ist doch schöne, schöne Wiese, ist doch billig, kauf ein. WALDZECK Willst du? FRIDA Ja. Schönes Dings. Mach' die Hose auf. PANKRATZ Halt jetzt! Siehst du den! Was ein Mannsbild. GOEBBELS Nicht zum Fortpflanzen dieser Ort gedacht doch ist. PANKRATZ Wie er doch sein Haar und Barte trägt, das Gewicht, der Jammerlappen! FRIDA Mach zu. WALDZECK Dann eben heut Nacht. GRASHÄNDLER Dummheit. (berauscht.) Ich bin so voll Dummheit. Ei, wie dumm das Zeug mich machet. PANKRATZ Ein Verbrecher! (lässt sich vom Händler bestechen.) Alles sauber, mein Herr. FRIDA Ich muss gehn. (rennt mit dem Zeug weg.) 4. Szene FRIDA SITZT MIT EINER ZIGARRE IN DER HAND. FRIDA (raucht.) Was die Bude glänze! Was für Farben? Wie? Schlaf! Drück das Aug zu. (schläft ein.) (schnarcht.) (singt.) Bimpf. Lauge. Raucher. Dealer. (wacht auf.) Was für eine Traumewelt! Ich träumt, ich räuche Drogen, mehr wie je zuvor. WALDZECK (kommt herein.) Was hast du? FRIDA Nixi. WALDZECK Deine Lippen sabbern. FRIDA Ich hab geträumt von Drogen. WALDZECK Schon wieder? FRIDA Bin ich ein Mensch? WALDZECK Nein, Frida. - Du bist ein Junkie. So wie der Hitler. Der ist mein Freund. Du mein Weib. FRIDA O Gott! WALDZECK Hitler! Gute Nacht. FRIDA Tschüss, Adolf. Ich muss auch. 5. Szene STALIN. WALDZECK. STALIN STUHLT. STALIN Schnell, Waldzedck, schnell; ein's nach dem andern; Es stinkt mir ganz bräunelich. Was soll mich die zwantzig Minuten im Stinkgemäch zurück bekomm? Denke er sich was aus. Waldzeck. WALDZECK Nein, Herr Stalin. STALIN Waldzeck er sieht immer so entsetzt aus, ein toter Mensch tut das nicht, ein toter Mensch ist tot. Was ist heut im Totenblatte? WALDZECK Schlimm's Herr Stalin schlimm's. Kinder. STALIN Erschießen hab ich's lassen. (pfeift.) WALDZECK Erschossen haben's die Kinder? STALIN Ha! ha! ha! Erschiessen lassen wenn dann! Ha! ha! ha! Waldzeck, er hat Moral. Ich, Stalin, war doch dumm gebor'n zum töten Mensches Leben; war ich bestimmt seit Lebenszeite. WALDZECK Der Herr sprach. Du sollst nicht töten. STALIN Was sagt er da? Was ist das kurios Gerede? Ich sag: Töte, knechte alle Menschenkinder. WALDZECK Arme Leut. Sehn die Drogen überall. Die arm' Leut haben alle keine. STALIN Waldzeck er hat keine Drogen nicht wahr? Zigarre? WALDZECK Ja, Herr Stalin. Ich bin ein sücht'ger Kerl. (rauchen.) STALIN Gut Waldzeck. Du bist ein gut Mensch. Geh jetzt, bring mir Wurste geschwind hier her. 6. Szene KATY PERRY. MAJOR GOEBBELS GOEBBELS Katy! KATY PERRY (raucht.) Ja? GOEBBELS Das ist illegale. Am Sonntag darfst rauch'n. KATY PERRY Egal! (tritt ihn.) GOEBBELS Miststück! KATY PERRY Opfer! GOEBBELS Hure! KATY PERRY (weint.) GOEBBELS Tschüss! 7. Szene KATY PERRY. WALDZECK. WALDZECK Hm...; KATY PERRY Ist was los in der Hos'? WALDZECK Eine Sünde ich begehe...; KATY PERRY O Adolf! WALDZECK Zum Teufel! KATY PERRY Soso. WALDZECK Ich hab sie gesehn.K KATY PERRY Man sieht nix. WALDZECK Die Brüsten? KATY PERRY Meine Brüsten! 8. Szene WALDZECK. DOCTOR FAUST. FAUST Habe nun ach Philosophie; Juristerei und Medizin und leider auch Theologie; durchaus studiert mit heißem Bemühn; nun steh ich da, ich armer Tor; und bin so klug als wie zuvor. WALDZECK Was? FAUST Es irrt der Mensch solang er strebt! WALDZECK Ein Mensch irret nicht, er lügt! FAUST Nun sag, wie hast du's mit der Religion? WALDZECK Gott der beste Mann doch ist. FAUST Hier bin ich Mensch, hier darf ich's sein. WALDZECK Ruhe! FAUST Kennst du den Faust? WALDZECK Er stündet vor mir. FAUST Liebs Kind! WALDZECK Ich muss gehen eine Rauchen. FAUST Sei ruhig Pudel! 9. Szene STALIN. FAUST. STALIN Herr Doctor, das Gras macht mir ganz Angst; wenn ich denke, dass ich rauchen muss. FAUST Der Tag graut. Liebchen! Liebchen! STALIN Herr Doctor sollte mit dem Rauche aufhör'n. FAUST Hier bin ich Mensch, hier darf ich's sein. STALIN Gleichfalls. FAUST Es klopft? Herein! WALDZECK Ja wohl! Was ist angehn? FAUST Verweile doch! du bist so schön! WALDZECK Zur Hölle! Ich geh! FAUST Und was soll ich dagegen dir erfüllen? STALIN Zur Kolchose mit euch Tantalussen. 10. Szene -''' (DIESE SZENE MUSSTE GESTRICHEN WERDEN, DA SIE UNLOGISCGH WAR UND KEINEN ZUSAMMENHANG ZUR GESCHICHTE HATTE) '''11. Szene WALDZECK. HITLER. 12. Szene ERSTER und ZWEITER IRRER. 13. Szene WALDZECK. 14. Szene HITLER und WALDZECK in einem BETT. 15. Szene GOEBBELS. WALDZECK. MENSCHEN. 16. Szene WALDZECK. NEGER. 17. Szene KATY PERRY BLÄTTERT IN EINEM PORNOHEFT. 18. Szene HITLER. WALDZECK KRAMT HERUM. 19. Szene KATY PERRY MIT PFERD. 20. Szene KATY PERRY und WALDZECK. 21. Szene ES KOMMEN MENSCHEN. KUTSCHENFAHRER STREITEN. 22. Szene DER "JUDE" 23. Szene MORGANAS. 24. Szene WALDZECK. 25. Szene WALDZECK an einem Stand. 26. Szene SUPER MARIO. BARBEI. ZUHÄLTER. MÖRDER. IM "JUDEN". 27. Szene DER SÜCHTIGE. JOSEF ADOLF. WESSEL. Waldzeck - Eine Inhaltsangabe (von Georg Lügner) *'1. Szene: '''Hitler und Waldzeck rauchen. Dabei werden sie fast von einer Gruppe Illuminaten entdeckt und töten einen von diesen. *'2. Szene: 'Frida Zeckwald demütigt ihren Sklaven Josef Adolf. Goebbels schießt um sich. Katy Perry kostet Fridas Drogenlauge. Waldzeck kommt und Frida bemerkt, dass er heimlich geraucht hat. *'3. Szene: 'Waldzeck bietet den Armen eine Zigarette an. Er kauft Zeug und zieht sich beinahe öffentlich aus. Goebbels und Pankratz können ihn aufhalten. *'4. Szene: 'Frida ist berauscht und redet Blödsinn. *'5. Szene: 'Stalin erzählt Waldzeck beim Stuhlen, dass er Kinder erschießen ließ. Waldzeck ist entsetzt. Dann rauchen beide. *'6. Szene: 'Goebbels erklärt Katy, sie dürfe nur am Sonntag rauchen. Schimpfwörter folgen. *'7. Szene: 'Waldzeck und Katy sündigen. *'8. Szene: 'Faust philosophiert. Waldzeck versteht ihn nicht. *'9. Szene: 'Stalin versteht Faust nicht. Waldzeck betritt den Raum. *'10. Szene: '(unbekannt) *'11. Szene: 'Waldzeck unterhält sich mit Hitler. *'12. Szene: 'Die Irren unterhalten sich über Sexualität. Katy will saufen. *'13. Szene: 'Waldzeck gerät in einen inneren Konflikt. Er fragt sich, ob er Frida töten soll oder nicht. *'14. Szene: 'Waldzeck unterhält sich mit Hitler. *'15. Szene: 'Goebbels hackt sich sein Glied ab. Waldzeck isst es. Es folgen Beleidigungen. *'16. Szene: 'Waldzeck will beim Neger Drogen kaufen. Er bekommt aber nur teures Brot. *'17. Szene: 'Katy blättert durch ein Pornoheft. *'18. Szene: 'Hitler findet 20 Gramm für Waldzeck. *'19. Szene: 'Ein Riese erzählt Katy und Waldzeck eine Geschichte. *'20. Szene: 'Waldzeck fordert Katy auf, sich hinzusetzen. Sie weigert sich. *'21. Szene: 'Zwei Kutschenfahrer streiten. Sie überfahren sich gegenseitig. *'22. Szene: 'Waldzeck lernt Rudi kennen. Hans taucht auf. Waldzeck kauft Zeug. *'23. Szene: 'Fata Morgana und Mudda Morgana wollen Frida umbringen. Sie ist aber weg. *'24. Szene: 'Waldzeck findet sein Zeug nicht mehr. Er fürchtet, sein Verbrechen könnte auffliegen. *'25. Szene: 'Waldzeck besorgt sich einen gefälschten Ausweis. Nun heißt er Wessel und verkauft seine letzte Zigarette. *'26. Szene: 'Der Pizzaverkäufer findet Waldzecks Zeug und konsumiert es. *'27. Szene: '''Waldzeck (Wessel) lässt Josef Adolf frei. Unklares Ende. Die 10. Szene Über diese Szene ist heute nicht viel bekannt, man weiß aber, dass Georg Lügner sie in sein Werk aufnahm. In den Ausgaben, die von 1850 bis heute veröffentlicht wurden, ist die Szene aufgrund des fehlenden Zusammenhangs zum Rest des Werks nicht enthalten. Lügner strich die Inhaltsangabe der Szene sogar aus seiner Gesamtinhaltsangabe. Man vermutet aber, dass sie über einige unklare Dinge Aufschluss geben könnte. Sie beschreibt laut Lügnerforschern einen Rausch von Waldzeck, welcher nichts mit der eigentlichen Geschichte zu tun hätte. Bisher wurde keine Kopie der Szene gefunden. Das Ende Man war sich lange nicht im Klaren, wie das Ende gedeutet werden soll und auch die Inhaltsangabe des Autors gab keinen Aufschluss darüber. Heute existieren vier gängige Deutungen für das Ende der Geschichte: #Waldzeck wird erwischt. #Waldzeck begeht Suizid. #Waldzeck fängt wieder an, zu konsumieren. #Waldzeck lebt sein Leben weiter. Waldzeck - Des Schriftstücks zweiter Theil Im Sterben fiel Lügner ein, dass er noch einen zweiten Teil verfassen wollte. Er schaffte es jedoch nur mehr, das Titelblatt zur Hälfte fertigzustellen. Dieses warf er eine Minute vor seinem Tod ins Feuer. Erhalten blieb nur ein Notizzettel mit dem Titel. Der geplante Inhalt ist nicht bekannt und niemand machte sich die Mühe, darüber zu spekulieren. Dadurch, dass der zweite Teil nie verfasst wurde, gab es auch nach dem Tod von Lügner keinen Aufschluss über das Ende von Teil 1.